


Songs About Frozen Frogs

by Up_OWL_Night



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is Bad with Emotions, Drabble, F/M, Jade can sing, These two are adorable, These two are dorks, but thats okay, im really starting to ship this, jade would be the best girlfriend ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_OWL_Night/pseuds/Up_OWL_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little late night drabble about these two dorks and they're lovely almost relationship. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs About Frozen Frogs

Dave Strider Sat back in his desk chair, bobbing his head slightly to the beat of the music coming from his speakers. It was one of his own mixes, and he was damn proud of it. Jade Harley sat on his bed, humming slightly and staring at nothing in particular. Well she might have been, it was kinda hard to tell with Jade. Jade was weird, but in a "cool-best-friend-that-put-up-with-shit" kinda way and not in a "I'm-gonna-steal-your-hair-in-your-sleep-and-add-it-to-my-shrine-for-You" kinda way. The song faded out, and Dave paused the player before turning to the raven haired girl sitting cross legged on his bed.

"So whatdya think?" He asked, adjusting his shades a bit.

She nodded a bit, "have you ever thought about adding lyrics to your songs?"

Dave raised an eyebrow, "you mean like rapping?"

"Well yeah I guess but I was thinking more along the lines of singing. With lyrical lyrics."

He thought for a moment. Might as well go along with it. "Whatdya have in mind?"

She smiled, all white teeth and sparkly eyes, before she started rambling about plushies and frogs and pumpkins and all other kinds of crazy shit that basically made up Jade. Dave rolled his eyes, used to her weirdness by now, but thinking about what she had said. He guessed he could give singing a shot, but it wasn't really his thing. Of course he could lay down some sick rhymes anytime anyplace, but he wasn't really a song writer kinda guy. He barely noticed as Jade half-leaped half-backflipped off his bed and pressed the play button on his mixer. Another one of his songs started playing, one with a more jazzy beat, and as he turned to ask Jade what the hell she was doing he froze.

Jade Harley. 

Rifle-wielding, future predicting Jade Harley.

Was singing.

Her dark hair was a mess, and her glasses were askew, and she was singing about frozen frogs traveling through the desert, but Dave saw an angel. And at that moment, Dave felt that he must've done something right in a past life to have the honor of ever laying eyes on this beautiful girl.

The song stopped and Jade looked at him, smiling a bit, and Dave turned his head, coughing a bit before saying, "yeah that was pretty cool." He couldn't say it, he didn't know how to say it because the words wouldn't come out.

Jade smiled at him, smiled like he had just handed her the moon and the stars like she knew, and it didn't matter that he couldn't say it. 

No, life wasn't perfect, but it was pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend got me into Homestuck and there's really no going back. This one's for her. Read and Review!


End file.
